Structured liquids are known in the art for suspending materials such as beads in liquid cleaning compositions. The methods of providing structure to the liquid includes using particular surfactants to structure the liquid, or by the addition of suspending agents such as polymers, natural gums and clays that enable the liquid to suspend materials therein for long periods of time. These suspended materials can be functional, non-functional (aesthetic), or both. By aesthetic it is meant that the suspended materials impart a certain visual appearance that is pleasing or eye catching. By functional it is meant that the suspended materials contribute to the action of the composition in cleaning, fragrance release, shine enhancement, or other intended action of the composition.
To keep the suspended materials suspended in the liquid without sinking or floating requires the yield stress of the composition to be sufficient. It would be desirable to increase the yield stress to keep suspended materials suspended.